


Locker Room Talk

by queenhomeslice



Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Crush, First Dates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promptis - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis overhears something in the Citadel showers
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830934
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139





	Locker Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

Noctis pins Prompto down finally, chest heaving and hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He’s grinning, though, and so is Prompto as he laughs. 

“Pinned ya again,” says Noct, tightening his grip on Prompto’s thin freckled wrists. 

Prompto shrugs. “Told ya, hand to hand combat isn’t my strong suit.”

“I know,” says Noct. “But Cor says you gotta practice everything, not just shooting.” 

Prompto swallows hard and nods, rigid under Noct’s body. “Yeah,” he breathes. “But hey, I am getting better though! I did land a few blows.” 

Noctis chuckles. “You did, didn’t you? I’m proud of you, Prom.” The prince moves away, finally, hoping that Prompto will take his racing heart and flushed face as just a side effect of training, and not the fact that he gets to be this close to his best friend—red-faced, heavy breathing, sweaty muscles, dark freckles.

_Yeah, Noct’s totally fine._

Prompto jumps up. “Gonna call it a day and hit the showers.” He slugs Noct on the shoulder and bounces away. 

Noctis enters the locker room a few minutes after Prompto, after texting Ignis and Gladio. He opens his locker and takes out a towel and some soap, and strips out of his training clothes. He pads to the shower stalls—there’s only one shower head running. He moves quietly, wanting to rip back the curtain and scare Prompto in the middle of his bath—but as he silently creeps closer to the running shower stall, he hears a weird set of soft moans and grunts from behind the curtain. 

Noctis stops just a couple of feet away. Is Prompto...hurt? He hadn’t said anything in training, and Noctis hadn’t tackled him _that_ hard, surely, but...

Just as Noctis steps to the curtain to confront his best friend, he hears a choked-out sob from Prompto’s mouth, followed by a quiet, obscene moan of “ _Noctis_!” 

The prince reels back. Not sounds of hurt, then, but sounds of...pleasure. _Holy gods, Prompto just had an orgasm with my name on his lips_ , Noctis realizes, and his chest feels tight. He panics, turns abruptly, and ducks into the shower stall furthest from Prompto and cranks on the water. His shower is cold. _Fuck_ , is all he can think. He can’t get the sounds, the way Prompto moaned his name, out of his head. Noctis can’t count how many times he’s imagined what Prompto would look and sound like during sex—now that Noctis has a bit of audio, no matter how small, he knows his private moments alone are about to get a lot more intense. He no longer has to imagine. 

Noct showers quickly, scrubs his body and his hair clean under the icy cascade, then darts out, towel knotted around his waist, back to the lockers. He freezes when he sees Prompto, shirtless, with gray sweatpants slung low on his hips—Noct’s eyes zero in on the dimples just above Prompto’s clothed ass. He averts his gaze when his friend turns at the noise. 

“Hey buddy! You up for some food? I’m beat, that was a real workout.”

_Yeah you sure worked one out all right_ , thinks Noctis as he opens his locker and digs out his clean clothes. “Uh, sure,” his brain stutters. The realization that Prompto likes him back—likes him like _that_ —suddenly crashes into Noctis like a freight train and he gasps for air. “Like a date?”

“Huh?” 

Noct whips his head back towards Prompto. His best friend is staring, hungry violet-blue eyes trying and failing not to rove all over Noct’s barely-clothed body. Noctis licks his lips—Prompto unconsciously mimics the motion. 

“A date,” Noct repeats, folding his arms. “Do you wanna go get food with me. As like. A date?”

Prompto shakes his head, scratches awkwardly behind his adorable ears. “Uh,” he says. “Yes?” He takes his bottom lip between his teeth and looks up at Noctis through hooded eyelashes. 

Noctis grins. “Okay, cool.” He turns back to his locker and drops his towel, dressing quickly, kinda reeling at the fact that Prompto is either staring at his ass or trying not to. 

“You like me?”

Noctis finishes dressing and shoves his sweaty gym clothes and shoes in his black duffel bag. Prompto’s all dressed, his own bag slung over his shoulders. He’s blushing, and Noctis can’t stop hearing his best friend’s grunts of pleasure in his head. 

“I like you, Prom.”

“Like. _Like_ like me?”

“I just asked you out on a date, didn’t I?”

“Well yeah, but...”

Noctis stops and plants a sloppy kiss on Prompto’s cheek. The blond gasps and puts his hand over his heart. “Noct, we haven’t even had dinner yet!”

Noctis laughs and throws his arm around Prompto, carefree and easy. They giggle all the way to Noct’s apartment to drop off their training bags, and continue to giggle all the way to the cheap diner across from the arcade, telling each other dumb jokes and stupid stories. And when Noctis orders a milkshake with two straws, Prompto looks at him like he’s hung the moon—and Noctis knows that dating Prompto is going to be so, so worth it. He can’t wait to hear those soft moans in person. 


End file.
